La cueillette de bleuets
by Faerie714
Summary: Stiles va cueillir des bleuets en compagnie de son papa. Peut-être fera-t-il des rencontres intéressantes?


J'ai eu cette idée en mangeant des bleuets.. La preuve que les idées viennent de n'importe où n'importe quand! Alors voici un petit Os que j'aime bien.

**Et une grand merci à Junon2 et à Dampkring, qui ont soigneusement et rapidement corrigé ma petite histoire!**

P.S Merci à toutes les reviews, tous les favoris de fics et d'auteur! J'adore recevoir des messages qui m'annonce ce genre de nouvelles!

Disclamer: Malheureusement, ni les personnages, ni Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent..

Bonne lecture! :)

**Et si la cueillette de bleuets devenait une activité intéressante?  
**

- Papa! Je ne viens pas cette année!  
- Oh que oui mon fils! C'est une tradition qu'on fait depuis que tu es tout petit et je compte bien m'y tenir jusqu'à ma mort!  
- Il est hors de question que j'aille cueillir des bleuets! C'est vraiment nul comme activité!  
- Tu viens avec moi.  
- Rohh!  
- Pas de discussion!  
- J'arrive…

Mon père me sourit, content que j'aie capitulé. Non, mais c'est quoi cette tradition? Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire cueillir des bleuets, moi!

/À la cueillette libre/

- Ça va être ennuyant! Pourquoi on ne les achète pas comme tout le monde?  
- Parce que.  
- Roohh! C'est nul!

Je pris mon panier et parti frustré vers le premier plant de bleuets que j'aperçus.

- Stiles! Il faut attendre que le préposé nous dise où aller!  
- Je m'en fiche! Tu voulais que je cueille des bleuets, alors je vais en cueillir!  
- Rahh.. Stiles...

Il soupira et attendit que l'employé vienne lui dire où cueillir.

/1h plus tard/

- Papa! Je n'ai plus de paniers!  
- Va en demandez au préposé!  
- Ouais... D'accord...

Je me levai de mon poste et allai vers la petite cabane, où se trouvaient les employés.

- Monsieur?  
- Oui, jeune homme?  
- Je n'ai plus de panier pour ramasser les bleuets. Je peux en avoir d'autres?  
- Humm.. Désolé. Nous n'en avons plus ici... Il y en a dans la réserve, là-bas.

Il me pointa une cabane très éloignée d'où j'étais.

- Super... Et j'imagine que c'est moi qui dois aller les chercher?  
- Humm…

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse.

- J'ai compris. J'y vais.

Je retournai voir mon père pour lui dire que j'allais à la cabane perdue et que j'allai prendre ma Jeep. Ça allait être moins long en auto.

Une fois rendu, je fis le tour et trouva enfin la porte. J'entrai et vis que ce n'était qu'un grand débarra désordonné avec quelques réfrigérateurs pleins de bleuets à vendre.

- Humm... Je crois que ça ne dérangera pas que je goûte à quelques-uns de ces bleuets!

Je m'approchai du premier réfrigérateur et l'ouvris. Je pris une poignée de bleuets que je m'apprêtais à engloutir quand on m'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas bien de voler.

Je fis volte-face, vers celui qui m'avait pris sur le fait.

- Derek?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!  
- Je te pose la même question. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Je suis venu chercher des paniers, tradition familiale...  
- Ahh... Je vois.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- Derek, tu ne vas pas recommencer hein?  
- Mais bien sûr. Je sais que tu as adoré.

Il s'approcha encore plus.

- Derekk..  
- Ton cœur te trahira toujours, Stiles.  
- Derek... Tu es beaucoup trop près.

Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça. Arrête de te cacher.  
- Derek..  
- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, non?  
- Ouii..  
- Alors, est-ce que j'ai le droit, ou bien je fais comme l'autre fois?

Je ne répondis pas à cette question. Il savait parfaitement ce que je pensais.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien encore plus. Son nez touchait le mien. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne en continuant de me regarder. Quand nos lèvres se touchèrent, nous fermâmes tous les deux les yeux, par automatisme.

On s'embrassa pendant un long moment doucement, puis plus fougueusement. Il me prit par la taille et approfondit le baiser. J'accrochai mes bras autour de son cou. Nos corps étaient maintenant totalement collés l'un sur l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. On dévorait littéralement la bouche de l'autre. Il embrassait comme un dieu ce mec! En plus, avec ses fesses! Et ses bras! Il était totalement canon! Ses abdos, je les aime tellem...

- Stiles? T'es là? Stiles?

Je me décollai de Derek brusquement. Merde! Mon père!

- Oui papa! J'arrive! Je chuchotai plus bas pour ne pas que mon père entende : Toi, tu te caches et que personnes ne te voie.

Je pris le plus de paniers possible et alla rejoindre mon père dehors.

- Tu en as mis du temps!  
- Désolé... J'étais... perdu dans mes pensées...  
- Bon, allons-y.  
- Tiens, prends ces paniers-là, je vais aller en chercher d'autres, tant qu'à être ici!

Je repartis dans la cabane pendant que mon père mettait les paniers dans la Jeep. Elle était vide de vie. Derek était parti.

- Si tu veux continuer ce que tu étais venu faire, c'est-à-dire, me violer avec mon peut-être accord, la fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte à partir de 8h ce soir. Chuchotais-je.

J'entendis un léger grognement. Je souris. Il allait venir.

Je pris quelques paniers supplémentaires et allai rejoindre mon père dans la voiture.

Finalement, la cueillette de bleuets peut avoir ses avantages, pensais-je en rougissant légèrement à ce que je venais de faire avec Derek.

Fin!

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Personnellement, j'aimerais bien être à la place de Stiles ou de Derek, pas vous?**


End file.
